


Sherlock x Reader: I'll Make It Better

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Shoulder Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The knots in your back are killing you, and Sherlock finds just the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock x Reader: I'll Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I love having my shoulders and back rubbed. My mum won't do it anymore, but of course I do it ALL THE TIME FOR HER. xD xoxo

You rubbed your shoulder as you flicked through the channels on the telly. Nothing could block out the tension in your muscle as you winced slightly when you rubbed over the knot.  
Stupid work.  
"What's wrong with your shoulder?" John asked suddenly from his armchair where he was reading. You jumped a little, having brought your attention away from the television as you turned to look at John.  
"Nothing," you said. "Just sore."  
"Drink water. It'll release the tension." You smiled and grunted a little as you stood to go to the kitchen and fix yourself with a cold cup of water. Suddenly, your arm jerked and knocked a vial off of one of Sherlock's 'experiments'. The glass fell with a small crash and shattered across ground. Your rolled your eyes and cursed.  
"Damn it," you said and knelt down to pick up the pieces.  
"You really don't need to do that," Sherlock's voice rang from above you. You looked up at his blue-grey eyes and stood slowly.  
"Sorry, Sherlock," you apologised. "My arm just jerked and I broke one of your vials." Sherlock sighed heavily and took your arm to lead you back to the living room and into his armchair.  
"What're you doing?" John asked as you were set down. Sherlock ignored his comment and went to the back of the chair.  
"Where does it hurt?" Sherlock asked as he set his hand on your shoulders to find the source of tension. You felt your cheeks get a little warm.  
"M-my shoulder," you stammered nervously. "Really, though, Sherlock, you don't have to..." You were going to finish your sentence when you felt a pressure pressing right where your knot was. You closed your eyes and relaxed. Oh, that felt better.  
"Well, I'm just going to go to bed, then," John's voice rang out before footsteps and the door closing. Sherlock continued rubbing your shoulder, which became less and less tense by the minute. You whimpered slightly, causing Sherlock to suddenly stop.  
"Not good?" he asked, his hands retreating from your shoulders.  
"Heavens, no, Sherlock," you smiled and sighed. "It feels very good." You could practically feel him smile.  
“I’ll make it better,” he said quietly.  
It took a while for you to digest his words.  
Sherlock Holmes... being considerate?  
You ignored his random notion and concentrated on how good your shoulder felt.  
Let’s just say you slept very well that night.


End file.
